Broken Home
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: aku hanya ingin seperti dulu hyung- Kai. tidak ada yang bisa diubah Kai, sudah terlanjur- SeHun. aku ingin mencekikmu Xi LuHan. perpisahan orang tua yang membuat semuanya berubah. ChanBaek slight ChanLu


.

.

.

Kuhantamkan kepalan tanganku pada tembok kamarku, tak kupedulikan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di tanganku. Aku tersenyum kecut melihat tembok yang tadinya berwarna putih sekarang telah berhiaskan noda darahku sendiri. Sekali lagi kuhantamkan kepalan tanganku, noda itu semakin menyebar. Aku tertawa, rasa sakit dihatiku lebih sakit dari pada di tanganku.

"KAI!" teriak sesorang menghentikan tanganku yang nyaris menghantam tembok lagi.

"ARGH!" teriakku kembali tanganku menghantam tembok. _Hyung_ langsung membalikku lalu mendekapku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Sehun _hyung_. Aku ingin melampiaskan semua rasa sakitku saat ini. Tapi pada siapa harus kulampiaskan?

"kai, tanganmu terluka" hyung melilitkan sapu tangan miliknya pada tanganku. Kupandangi sapu tangan berwarna putih itu mulai berubah merah. _Hyung _ melilitkan sapu tangan itu dengan sangat rapi. hyung mengangkat daguku, aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku dari manik hezel _hyung_. "apa yang membuatmu jadi begini? Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri Kai" ujar _hyung_.

Aku menatap _hyung_ "aku ingin bertemu _umma_,_hyung_" lirihku. hyung langsung mendekapku lagi, aku kembali menangis dibahunya "aku lelah _hyung_, semuanya sudah berubah" ujarku diselinggi isakan. "kenapa hanya KyungSoo yang boleh menikmati _umma_?" tanyaku sambil menangis.

"shhh. Tenanglah Kai, kita hadapi semua ini bersama" ujar Sehun _hyung_ sambil mengusap punggungku. Jika boleh jujur, hanya Sehun _hyung_ yang bisa kupercaya di rumah ini. Yang lain, bahkan _Appa_, aku sudah tak bisa mempercayainya.

*Skip Time*

Aku memandang dingin _Appa_ dan _yeoja_ jalang yang menyebut dirinya _umma_ baruku. Cih tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan _Umma_ di hidupku. Aku hendak melenggang pergi tapi suara _yeoja_ itu menghentikan langkahku.

"kau tidak makan Kai?" tanya _yeoja_ itu. Aku menggeram menahan emosi yang kurasa bisa keluar bahkan meledak kapan saja. "kau tidak makan sejak semalam Kai"

Aku mendecih "tidak berminat" jawabku pendek. Baru aku hendak mengayunkan kaki-ku. _Appa_ gantian mencegahku.

"kau bisa sakit Kai" ucap _Appa_. Dalam hati aku mendecih, apa ini benar-benar _Appa_ yang peduli seperti dulu atau hanya pura-pura saja. "kenapa dengan tanganmu Kai?" tanya _yeoja_ bernama Luhan itu.

Aku menepis tangannya dariku "_sorry Mom, but i'm tired_" jawabku dingin. Cih aku tak akan sudi memanggilnya _Umma_, cukup '_Mom'_ bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada aku memanggilnya '_yeoja_ jalang'? Kulihat Sehun _hyung_ sudah berdiri tegang tak jauh dariku. Kulihat ekspresi Mom benar-benar terluka atau pura-pura terluka? Mana Aku peduli.

"Kai-"

"_please Mom!_" seruku sedikit menyentak. _hyung_ langsung berdiri disampingku. Kulihat _Appa_ menggeram marah. Aku tak peduli, meski _Appa_ akan mencincangku, lebih baik aku hidup di hutan sekarang. Daripada harus melihat hal yang sama setiap hari, dan hal itu benar-benar membuat hatiku sesak.

"Park Jong In!" seru _Appa_. Aku memandang _appa_ dingin. "jaga ucapanmu!" seru _Appa_. Aku mendecih saat kulihat _Mom_ mulai mengelus dada _appa_. Aku melenggang pergi dari sana, baru beberapa langkah aku merasakan pipiku kebas. Sepertinya _appa_ menamparku lagi.

"sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini Jong In!? Dia _Umma_-mu sekarang!" seru _Appa_ keras-keras.

Aku memandang _Appa_ tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun "_Umma_-ku itu seorang Byun, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan sekarang aku tak akan bisa menggapai _Umma-_ku lagi. Aku tak meminta _Umma_ lagi kan?" tanyaku. _Appa_ kembali menampar pipiku sampai aku jatuh tersungkur.

"jadi jika _Appa_ bertanya kapan aku akan berhenti bersikap seperti ini? Maka jawabanku adalah sampai seorang Park Chan Yeol _Appa_-ku kembali. Bukan Park Chan Yeol CEO Park Corp." Jawabku dingin. Kulihat _Appa_ tertohok dengan ucapanku "heh, jika Anda mau Chanyeol-sii. Anda bisa membuang kami kejalanan lalu buatlah keluarga baru yang menurutmu lebih indah denganya" ujarku dingin lalu berdiri.

hyung langsung membantuku berdiri "_Appa_, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu. Kai benar... _Appa_ memang bukan _Appa_ kami yang dulu" ujar _hyung_ lalu menuntunku ke kamar. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara triakan _Appa_. Sebenarnya aku merasa durhaka karena melawan orang tuaku sendiri, tapi aku harus apa diam saja seperti SeHun hyung? Tidak aku akan melawan meskipun aku harus mati detik itu juga.

*skip time*

Kupandangi cafe bernuansa _classic_ itu dalam diam. Kulihat seorang _namja_ berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam legam terus mondar-mandir memberikan pesanan. Aku menahan laju air mataku, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki cafe itu. Kududukan tubuhku disalah satu kursi kosong.

"mau pesan apa—h-hyung?" gagap _namj__a_ itu. Aku kembali tersenyum miris melihat _namja_ itu sungguh terlihat berbeda denganku. Dirinya sungguh tampan walau aku masih lebih tampan sih, dengan keceriaannya itu membuatnya seolah bersinar dimata setiap orang. sedangkan aku... keceriaan itu sudah padam selama tiga tahun ini. "kenapa _hyung_ ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"KyungSoo-ah. Aku pesan _Latte_" ujarku sambil menutup mataku. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan suara saudara kembarku ini. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari mataku. Cepat-cepat aku menghapusnya, aku tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan saudara yang lebih muda sepuluh menit dariku. Kami memang kembar, tapi kami tak identik. Banyak yang bilang hanya bibir kami yang mirip. Sama-sama tebal, padahal _umma _dan _appa_ berbibir tipis.

"_hyung_ jangan menangis. Aku panggilkan _umma_-_ne_?" aku menggeleng. Meskipun aku begitu merindukan sosok yang melahirkankku itu, aku tetap tak bisa menemuinya. Aku tak mau _umma_ dituntut karena melanggar perjanjian. Perjanjian konyol yang membuatku ingin mencekik Xi LuHan saat itu juga.

"_ani_ Soo-ie. Cukup buatkan pesananku saja. Aku benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan diri" ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis. Melihat ekspresinya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum, walau itu senyum terpaksa. Aku tau KyungSoo bisa membedakan mana senyum tulus dan senyum terpaksa.

"_arraseo_. Tapi _hyung_, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Aku merasa tersakiti" ujarnya lalu melenggang pergi. Aku memejamkan mataku. Menghirup seluruh bau yang ada di ruangan ini. Serasa menyegarkan walau tanpa pengharum ruangan dengan harga puluhan ribu Won. Berbeda dengan tempat yang dibilang rumah tapi menurutku seperti neraka itu, semuanya tetap berbau busuk.

Tluk

Aku membuka mataku. KyungSoo meletakan segelas _Latte_ didepanku, aku kembali tersenyum padanya. Kupikir dia akan meninggalkanku tapi dirinya malah duduk dihadapanku "aku tau _hyung _tertekan. Apa yang terjadi di rumah?" tanya KyungSoo.

Aku menyeduh _Latte_ itu perlahan. Kuletakan kembali _latte_ itu di meja "itu bukan rumah Soo-ie, itu lebih parah dari neraka asal kau tau" ujarku. KyungSoo menyerit bingung. Aku mengangkat tanganku yang tertutup sapu tangan itu keatas meja. Kupikir KyungSoo tidak akan menyadarinya tapi kulihat KyungSoo melongo.

"ya ayo kita obati!" seru KyungSoo mengeretku. Aku tersentak kaget, aku berusaha melawan saat KyungSoo membawaku ke sebuah ruangan.

Blam

Aku terdiam saat KyungSoo ternyata menyeretku ke ruangan _Umma_. Aku tersentak saat berhadapan dengan wajah orang yang teramat kurindukan. Kulihat _Umma_ mengucek matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Aku menggigit bibirku pelan saat melihat keadaan _Umma_. Keadaan yang terbilang begitu baik. Tau begini aku tak menghawatirkan mereka.

"_Umma_! Dimana _Umma_ meletakan P3K!?" seru KyungSoo. Aku mengusap telingaku yang serasa berdenging. Soo sepertinya kau harus mengolah bakat teriak-teriakmu itu.

Kulihat _Umma_ meletakan kaca mata baca yang sedari tadi membingkai wajah indahnya. _Umma_ mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan KyungSoo. Tubuhku terasa kaku tak mampu bergerak sama sekali saat _Umma_ mendekapku kedalam pelukanya. Pelukan yang teramat kurindukan "anakku" bisiknya. hancur sudah pertahananku. Aku menangis sambil memeluk tubuh mungil umma

"_bogoshipo_ _Umma_. _Jongmal_ _bogoshipo_" ucapku diselingi isakan pelan. Kurasakan KyungSoo ikut memeluk kami. Tangisku semakin menjadi, aku merasakan emosi yang telah lama mati itu kembali. Aku bersyukur setidaknya diberi kesempatan bertemu _Umma_ dan KyungSoo. Walau setelah ini Luhan akan membunuhku, aku tak peduli. Tapi biarkan ini berjalan lebih lama.

_Umma_ melepaskan pelukanya lalu mengusap air mataku lembut "apa yang membawamu kesini kai?" tanya _Umma_. _Umma_ memperlakukanku dengan lembut, beda dengan _Mom_ yang akan membentakku saat _Appa_ tak ada. Sebenarnya membentak masih tergolong biasa, _Mom_ tak segan memukul atau menamparku. Walau yang lebih banyak menjadi korbanya adalah Sehun _hyung_.

"aku hanya ingin lepas sebentar saja. Aku terlalu lelah berada di rumah itu." Jawabku sambil menunduk. _Umma_ meremas tanganku yang terluka. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"ini kenapa Kai?" tanya _Umma_ mengelus tanganku. Aku tersentuh merasakan bagai mana _Umma_ memperlakukan lukaku. Aku benar-benar ingin memutar waktu supaya bisa kembali mengambil _Umma_. "Kai?" _Umma_ kaget melihatku kembali menangis.

"_Umma_. Bolehkah aku egois? Aku dan Sehun _hyung_ hanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Jika Sehun _hyung_ bukan anak sulung, jika seandainya aku dan KyungSoo tidak kembar. Apakah _Umma_ akan membawa kami juga? Kami lelah _Umma_" ujarku dengan suara tercekat. KyungSoo langsung memelukku erat. Kurasakan bahuku basah. KyungSoo juga menangis rupanya.

_Umma _terdiam lama "waktu tidak bisa diputar sayang. Ini jalan kita. Maafkan _Umma_ juga _Appa_ yang sama-sama egois. Maafkan _Umma_ yang tak memikirkan perasaan kalian. _Umma_ benar-benar minta maaf sayang" aku langsung memeluk _Umma_ lagi. Masa bodoh aku terlihat lemah, aku benar-benar merasa lepas sekarang. Seluruh emosi itu telah menguap, hilang begitu saja.

"ijinkan aku egois sehari ini saja Tuhan, ijinkan aku memiliki _Umma_ hari ini saja" gumamku pelan. _Umma_ melepaskan pelukanku lalu membawaku kesebuah kursi. _Umma_ membuka sapu tangan Sehun _hyung_yang sudah berubah merah itu. _Umma_ mengobati lukaku dengan lembut. Sentuhan yang sama menenangkanya seperti Sehun _hyung__._

"kau ingin egois kali ini Kai?" tanya _Umma_. Aku mengangguk pelan "maka milikilah _Umma_ kali ini" aku terbelalak mendengarnya. Aku tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang tlah lama hilang dari hidupku. Senyum kebahagiaan. "bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" Tanya _Umma_ sambil menutup lukaku dengan kasa baru.

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri. Aku bingung harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Aku takut jika aku berkata jujur _Umma_ akan kawathir, tapi aku juga tidak tahan jika menyimpannya sendiri "tidak bisa dibilang baik. Setiap malam aku masih mendengar dirinya menangis di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia juga merindukan _Umma_" jawabku jujur. Sehun _hyung_ akan menangis di kamarnya setelah jam sebelas malam.

_Umma_ menatapku dengan sirat kawathir "sekali-kali bawalah dia kemari. _Umma_ tidak peduli dengan perjanjian konyol itu. Bagaimanapun kalian anak _Umma_" ucap _Umma_ sambil tersenyum. Umma mengusap helaian rambut dark brownku lembut.

Akupun ikut tersenyum "_ne_ _Umma_. _Umma_ janji aku boleh memiliki _Umma_ seharian kan?" tanyaku memastikan. _Umma_ mengangguk. Aku langsung memeluk _Umma_ erat "_gomawo_" ucapku lirih.

*Skip Time*

Baru saja luka itu terobati. Kini luka itu telah kembali, luka yang jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya jika boleh memilih, aku memeilih bersama _Umma_ dan tidak pulang kemari. Tapi sayangnya aku masih ingat dengan Sehun_ hyung_. Dan sekarang apa yang kulihat ini? Aku melihat _Appa_ tengah memukuli _hyung_.

Aku langsung berlari memeluk tubuh hyung. Asal kalian tau saja, sebenarnya _hyung_ sangat ringkih, _hyung _mudah sakit-sakitan, tapi entah mengapa _Appa_ seolah lupa hal itu. _Appa_ menggeram lalu giliran memukuliku. Aku nungkam mendengar triakan-triakan palsu dari _Mom_.

"_APPA_ BUANG SAJA KAMI!" Seruku keras-keras. _Appa_ menghentikan pukulanya padaku juga _hyung_ "BUANG SAJA KAMI! TAK USAH PEDULIKAN KAMI LAGI! BIARKAN KAMI MATI MEMBUSUK SAJA DI JALAN DARI PADA HARUS MEMBUSUK DI SINI!" Seruku dengan nafas terenggah "Lupakah _Appa_ dengan keadaan hyung?" tanyaku mulai melembut.

"Dia sudah mencuri uangku untuk membeli Miras" ucapan _Appa_ membuatku tersentak. Aku langsung menoleh, menatap _hyung_ seolah minta penjelasan. _hyung_ hanya menggeleng pelan "dan dia menduh Luhan yang melakukannya" aku menggeram. Ini pasti perbuatan _Yeoja_ setan itu.

Kupejamkan mataku. Kuhela nafasku pelan "_Appa_- Ah _ani_ Chanyeol-_sii_. Bolehkah aku dan Sehun _hyung_ pergi dari-?" belum selesai aku berucap Setan (sok) cantik itu langsung menyela.

"apa kau akan pergi ke tempat Byun itu? Oh ayolah dia yang meninggalkan kalian" setan apa yang merasuki _Appa_ sehingga ia mengangguki ucapan Luhan. Aku menggeram marah.

"HEI KAU BOLEH MENGHINAKU, KAU BOLEH MENGATIKU, KAU BOLEH MEMBUNUHKU! TAPI JANGAN HINA _UMMA__-_KU! MENGACALAH SEBELUM MENGATAKANYA, KAU LEBIH BRENGSEK DARINYA!" seruku emosi. Meledak sudah semua yang kupendam. Wajah _Appa_ mulai merah. Aku tak peduli, biarkan saja _Appa_ membunuhku sekarang. Aku tau _Appa_ tengah mengayunkan tinjunya sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa berteriak, merintih atau menggeram melepaskan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat _Appa_ memukuliku, menendangku bahkan menginjakku. Kulihat Sehun _hyung_ berusaha menghentikan _Appa_ tapi malah menjadi sasaran tinjunya. Aku langsung memeluk _hyung_. Kami saling berpelukan menyalurkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Aku tersentak saat hyung mulai batuk darah saat _Appa_ menghantam punggungnya. Aku memeluk _hyung_ makin erat saat pungggungku terasa kebas.

"PARK CHAN YEOL!" semua menoleh. Aku terdiam membeku melihat _Umma_ dan KyungSoo ada disana. Wajah mereka sudah basah oleh air mata. _Umma_ langsung berlari lalu menampar _Appa_ keras-keras "KAU BERJANJI UNTUK MERAWAT MEREKA! BUKAN UNTUK MENJADIKAN MEREKA SANSAK TINJU PARK CHAN YEOL!" seru _Umma_. Aku tertatih membantu _hyung_ untuk berdiri. _hyung_ dan aku terdiam begitupula KyungSoo melihat kejadian ini.

_Appa_ menggeram marah. "Hei Byun apa yang kau ketahui tentang mereka hah? Berani-beraninya kau mengangguku!" seru _Appa_ tepat di depan wajah _Umma._

_Umma _geram, sekali lagi ditamparnya pipi _Appa_ "aku tau karena mereka ANAKKU Park-Brengsek-ChanYeol!" seru _Umma_ sambil menuding _Appa_.

"MEREKA ANAKKU BODOH!" seru _Appa_, dalam hati aku ingin menangis, sekali lagi aku melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tua kandungku. Sekali lagi aku mendengar _Appa_ dan _ Umma _saling mengatai. Tidak, bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang kudambakan.

_Umma _menggeram rendah, "aku yang melahirkan mereka, jadi mereka anak-anakku" ujar Umma dingin membuatku merinding. Aku melotot melihat Luhan tengah mengayunkan pisau buah pada _Umma_. Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin "MATI KAU BYUN!" seru Luhan.

JRASSSHH

"Ukh" aku terdiam membeku. Kusenderkan kepalaku di bahu _Umma__. _Kupeluk pinggang _Umma_ dari belakang. "terimakasih Tuhan. Disaat terakhirku, Kau masih mengijinkan hambamu ini untuk melihat kluarga hambamu. Trimakasih Tuhan" ucapku sebelum Tubuhku menghantam dinginya lantai. Lantai yang tadinya berwarna putih berubah merah karena darah yang mengucur dari punggungku.

"KAI!" pekikan KyungSoo juga Sehun _hyung_ terdengar bersahut-sahutan. _Umma_ langsung memangku kepalaku. Umma mengusap pipiku lembut "Kai" isaknya lirih. Kudengar Sehun _hyung_ tengah mencaci maki Luhan begitupula KyungSoo, sipolos itu bisa mengumpat juga rupanya. Tanganku terulur mengusap pipi putih _Umma_ sebelum kurasakan _Appa_ menggendong tubuhku. Dengan pandangan buram aku bisa melihat jika _Appa_ tengah menangis.

Mereka langsung membawaku kerumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan _Umma_ terus menggenggam tanganku sambil merapalkan doa-doa. Sesampainya di rumah sakit suster-suster langsung melarikanku ke kamar oprasi. Aku menggenggam tangan _Umma_ dan _Appa_ erat. "_Umma_, _Appa_, _hyung_, Soo-ie. _Sa-rang-hae_" ucapku Sebelum memasuki kamar oprasi. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa semuanya terlalu gelap. Apa ini akhirnya?

*SKIP TIME*

Ku buka mataku perlahan. Ku kerjapkan mataku menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke retinaku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Masih di rumah sakit rupanya. Kulihat Sehun _hyung_ tengah mengganti tangkai-tangkai Lily yang ada di vas dengan yang baru. Aku berusaha memanggilnya tapi suaraku terasa hilang entah kemana. "_h_-_hyung_" akhirnya suaraku kembali walau amat lirih.

_hyung_ menoleh kearahku matanya membola sebesar mata KyungSoo. "K-Kai?" gumamnya kaget. _hyung_ langsung menghampiriku "Kai kau sudah bangun?" tanya _hyung_ kawathir sambil meremas tanganku. Aku mencoba bersuara tapi rasanya sangat susah. _hyung_ tersenyum senang lalu cepat-cepat berlari keluar. Kenapa aku ditinggal sih?

_Hyung_ kembali bersama seorang dokter dan beberapa suster. Dokter itu langsung memeriksa seluruh tubuhku. "selamat Nona Park. Anda sudah kembali sepenuhnya" ujar dokter itu membuatku bingung. Dan kenapa _hyung_ melompat-lompat aneh begitu?

"Hyyaaaa aku senang!" pekik SeHun _hyung_ sambil meninju udara. Eng apa mungkin _hyung _sudah gila? _hyung _menghentikan aksi lompat-lompatnya itu lalu mencengkram kedua bahuku "akhirnya kau kembali" ujarnya sumringah. Kembali, memangnya aku baru dari mana?

*SKIP TIME*

"_hyung__, _berapa lama aku tidur sih?" gerutuku dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah. Sebenarnya aku agak takut karena selama seminggu di rumah sakit hanya KyungSoo maupun _hyung_ yang menemaniku menjalani terapi. _Appa_? Memikirkanya saja aku tak mau.

"kau tidur tiga bulan lebih Kai" jawab Sehun diselingi kekehan. "tidurmu nyenyak sekali ya?" canda _hyung_.

"tidak juga. Aku malah memimpikan hal-hal aneh" gerutuku mengingat mimpi-mimpi yang muncul selama aku koma. Mimpi-mimpi yang membuatku merinding jika mengingatnya. Aku bermimpi _Umma_ dan _Appa_ menikah lagi. Tapi kurasa itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

"hum, kita sudah sampai" sela Sehun lalu menggendongku turun dari mobil. Aku memukuli dada _hyung_. Siapa yang tidak malu kalau dilihat tetangga begitu. "kami Pulang!" serunya setelah membuka pintu. Aku jadi berpikir siapa yang akan menyambut kami. _Appa_? Pasti tidak mung...

"kalian sudah pulang rupanya? Maaf _Appa_ baru bisa pulang sekarang"

Kin

aku tercengang melihat _Appa_ duduk di sofa sambil menyeduh kopi. Dan yang benar saja aku baru saja mendengar kata 'maaf' dari mulut _Appa_? Apa mungkin kepala _Appa _terbentur pintu sehingga _Appa_ amnesia?

"_gwencahana_ _Appa_. Lagipula kai sembuh lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita. Dia kan keras kepala" goda _hyung_. Aku kembali memukul lenganya. Eh tapi barusan yang dikatakan Sehun _hyung_ apa? _hyung_ menggodaku? Yang benar saja? Sehun '_Evil'_ sudah kembali?

_Appa_ berjalan mendekatiku. Aku langsung menunduk ketakutan "Kai, maafkan _Appa_ _ne_. _Appa_ tau, _Appa_ banyak membuat salah padamu. Luka-luka itu tidak akan hilang hanya dengan maaf _Appa_ kan? Maka dari itu. _Appa_ akan mencoba mengobatinya perlahan" aku langsung mendongak menatap mata _Appa_, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari mata _Appa_.

Kepalanku berdenyut sakit mengingat kilasan-kilasan mengerikan itu kembali teriang di otakku. "bisakah _Appa_ biarkan Kai berpikir dulu?" tanyaku "aku masih pusing dengan kenyataan aku tidur selama tiga bulan" ucapku lagi. Aku membuang pandanganku ke belakang _Appa_.

_Appa_ tersenyum. Aku tau itu senyum terpaksa "baiklah _Appa_ akan menunggumu" ujarnya.

Aku menatap sekeliling "dimana Lu-?"

"dia sudah berada di sel tahanan" sela Sehun hyung.

"ternyata dia hanya mengincar harta Appa. Yang mencuri uang untuk membeli MiRas juga bukan Sehun tapi dia" kekesalan terdengar dari nada bicara _Appa_. "_Appa_ menyesal menceraikan _Umma_-mu" sesalnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "belum terlambat _Appa_" ujarku lirih lalu berjalan ke arah kamarku.

Baru aku membuka pintu kamar aku sudah dikagetkan dengan KyungSoo yang asik mencoba berbagai bajuku. "ke-kenapa kau ada disini Soo-Ie!" seruku kaget. KyungSoo langsung menoleh menyebabkan KyungSoo tersandung baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai, sukseslah dahinya terkantuk lantai.

"ketuk pintu dulu kenapa?" seru KyungSoo. Aku hanya bisa nyengir. "lagian kami sudah tinggal disini lagi kok" jawabnya lalu mengusap dahinya.

"kami?" gumamku tak mengerti, kupandangi seluruh kamarku, ada dua ranjang, dua meja belajar. "Hei Hyung. Selama kau koma jangan-jangan sel-sel otakmu juga mengendor ya?" ejek KyungSoo. Apa-apaan anak ini, kemana KyungSoo yang imut nan polos? "masa tidak mengerti maksudku sih Hyung. 'K-a-m-i'" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Kuputar otakku yang sudah lama tak bekerja. "KAMI!?" aku langsung berlari keluar mencari _Appa_. Kulihat _Appa_ tengah berbicara dengan seseorang "_APPA__ HYUNG,_ APA MAKSUD 'KAMI' YANG DIKATAKAN KYUNGSOO?" teriakku dari tangga.

_Appa_ langsung menoleh begitupula dengan orang yang berbicara bersama _Appa_, dan ternyata orang itu "_U_-_Umma_?" gumamku "_APPA_ JELASKAN SEMUANYA!" teriakku.

"berhentilah berteriak Park JongIn, kau membuat kegaduhan" ujar Sehun dingin.

"SEHUN DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN BAJU-BAJUKU!" triakan KyungSoo giliran memenuhi rumah.

"yak aku lebih tua darimu Park Kyung Soo!" seru Sehun. Aku diam Park? Park KyungSoo?

"_Umma_ jangan bilang margamu juga sudah berubah menjadi Park?" tanyaku dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Kulihat _Umma_ mengangguk kecil. Aku langsung tersenyum sumringah. Aku berlari menubruk _Appa_ dan _Umma_ "trimakasih Tuhan" ucapku mengucap syukur "_saranghae_ _Umma_ _Appa_" ucapku mengecup pipi mereka.

"_nado_ _chagi_ kau memang anak _Umma_/ _Appa_ yang terbaik" ucap _Umma_ dan _Appa_ bebarengan sambil mengusap helaian hitamku.

"ehm. Jadi kami tidak diakui nih?" dehem Sehun _hyung_ sambil melipat tanganya di depan dada.

"hyung curang selalu saja memonopoli _Appa_ dan _Umma_" geutu KyungSoo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"hahahaha Ayo kemari Sehunie, Soo-ie" ucap _Umma_. Mereka langsung menghambur memeluk _Appa_ dan _Umma_. "kami menyayangi kalian kumohon jangan pergi lagi" lirih ku.

_Appa_ mengecup pipiku. "tidak akan sayang. Kami berjanji" ucapnya membuatku dan KyungSoo langsung balas mengecup _Appa_ "kami mencintai _Appa_!"

"ehm. Jadi kalian tidak sayang _Umma_?" tanya _Umma_ pura-pura kesal. Aku langsung memeluk _umma_ "kami juga mencintai _Umma_" pekik kami bersamaan.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatap kedua orang tuaku itu dengan pandangan ragu. "ada apa Kai?" tanya _Umma._ Aku terkekeh mencoba menyembunyikan keraguanku membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Park menatapku heran.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku ragu. "ung, _Umma_ sudah menikah dengan _Appa_ lagi. Tapi aku tidak lihat proses _Appa_ nembak _Umma_. Bisa diulangi lagi?" tanyaku dengan wajah pura-pura polos.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulus _Umma_. Aku, KyungSoo, dan Sehun hyung saling lirik satu sama lain. Seringai _Evil_ terpatri di bibir kami masing-masing "ayolah _Um__ma app__a_, ceritakan dari saat _Appa_ menyatakanannya sampai _Umma_ menerimanya" ujar KyungSoo. Aku baru tau kalau saudara kembarku ini evil juga.

"kami juga tidak tau bagaimana prosesnya, yang kami tau _Appa_ dan _Umma_ tiba-tiba bilang akan menikah lagi pada kami" ujar Sehun. Wajah _Um__ma app__a_ semakin merah saja.

"cerita ngak seru. Praktekkin aja!" seruku langsung dibalas pekikan setuju KyungSoo. Dalam hati aku tertawa _evil_ melihat wajah mereka seperti kepiting rebus yang baru masak.

_Appa_ tiba-tiba bertulut dihadapan _Umma_, kami langsung menyambutnya dengan kata 'oww-_soo_ _sweat'_ "Baekie" panggil _Appa_ pada _Umma_ "aku tau banyak membuat kesalahan padamu. Aku tau dulu aku begitu egois. Aku menghianatimu hanya demi wanita yang ternyata menusukku sendiri. Kali ini aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. _Can I change your name to_ Park Baekhyun? _So_ Byun Baek Hyun_ Will you marry me_-"

"_Again_!" potong kami sembari tertawa nista melihat wajah orang tua kami yang teramat merah

"_yeah, marry me again_?" ucap Appa. Kami mulai serius lagi.

_Umma_ menatap kami sebentar "_yes I do_" jawab _Umma_. Kami langsung bersorak layaknya suporter bola._ Appa_ tiba-tiba mencium _Umma. _Aku yang kaget langsung menutup mata KyungSoo. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang gelap?

"Ya hyung itu tadi tontonan gratis!" pekikku dan KyungSoo. Aku sadar yang menutup mataku itu Sehun _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya tapi yang pasti wajah _Um__m__p__ app__a_ sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang tidak diangkat dari panci.

"kalian masih dibawah umur" jawab Sehun. Aku dan KyungSoo menggeram kesal. Sehun hyung melepaskan tanganya dari mataku, aku juga melepaskan tanganku dari KyungSoo. "_Appa_. Jangan tambah adik untukku. Mereka saja sudah merepotkan" ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk kami.

"YA!" pekik kami lalu mengejar Sehun hyung. Aku tertawa senang. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti awalnya. Sehun hyung yang _Evil_, KyungSoo yang cerewet, _Appa_ dengan senyum bodohnya, juga _Umma_-ku yang cantik. Aku lega sekarang tak ada yang perlu ku kawathirkan lagi. Kuharap ini akan terus bertahan selamanya.

_Aku mungkin nekat, aku mungkin gila._

_Tapi satu hal yang membuatku lebih gila dari pada yang kalian bayangkan._

_Aku gila karena keluargaku kembali bersama._

_Aku gila karena cinta yang kudapatkan begitu tulus juga melimpah._

_Hanya satu hal yang ingin kujaga. Kegilaan yang selalu terjadi di rumah ini._

_-Ka__i__-_


End file.
